Set Adrift on Memory Bliss
by middy-pirate
Summary: Song fic. Hermione finds something Ron gave to her for Christmas. RonHermione fluff! R


For the first time in her life, she was late for class. Hermione ran around her dormitory, trying to find her Ancient Runes book. She had placed it on her desk last night, but it was no longer there. She searched trough her bedside table and under her bed.

"This is hopeless," she muttered. She had already missed breakfast and everyone was already on their way to the first lesson of the day.

She frantically searched through her trunk. She was tossing stuff over her shoulder when she picked up a small wooden box. She was about to throw it too, until she realized how heavy it was. Furthermore, she realized that she didn't know how it had gotten in her trunk, because she couldn't remember anyone ever giving it to her. Maybe if she just thought a while……….

Of course. How could she have forgotten? Ron had given it to her as a Christmas present the year before, but she was so mad at him, she had just thrown it in her trunk.

Curiosity got the better side of her and she opened the small box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. A small golden charm bracelet shimmered in the morning light. She gently picked it up to examine each charm.

First was a small red ruby, then a small mirror. Third was a little black dog, followed by a tiny cup. Then came a miniature broom and a small silver slug. Last was a petite golden heart.

Hermione smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_Count the days the hourglass_

_Days go and all I do is think of you_

_And wonder where you are at night_

_I remember everything_

_Every smile even all the reasons why_

_You say I pushed you out of my mind_

_Baby you set me_

_Baby you set me_

_Set adrift on memory bliss of you_

_Baby you set me_

_Set adrift on memory bliss_

Ron sat in the dank cold potions classroom, listening to Professor Slughorn ramble about love potions. He guessed he would have to borrow Hermione's notes later. His eyes wandered around the dungeon, but he couldn't seem to find her.

He leaned over and whispered, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry was about to respond when Slughorn interrupted them.

"Boys, you really should be listening, this is a very important-Miss Granger! So glad you could join us," Slughorn said, looking to the back of the room. Ron turned his head around so fast he cricked his neck. There standing in the door way was Hermione, her face red.

"Sorry, Professor, I was running late this morning," Hermione said hurriedly.

"No matter, just take your seat." Hermione walked down the isle towards her seat. When she passed Ron, he could here a soft jingling noise. He caught sight of her charm bracelet and smiled. Harry looked at him quizzically, but just shook his head and went back to doodling on his parchment.

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron said running down the halls. She looked back and smiled, making him weak in the knees. He caught up to her, and they walked down the halls together.

"Um, I noticed you were wearing the bracelet I got you last year," Ron said, his cheeks faintly pink.

"Oh, um, yes. Thank you. Its one of the nicest things anyone has ever gotten me," Hermione said, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek, the corners of their mouth touching. Ron stood their, stunned, as students passed him, until he heard a voice calling his name. "Ron, are you coming?"

He looked up to see Hermione standing at the end of the hall. He smiled and ran to catch up with her.

_Destiny is everything_

_Reality's replaced you with _

_The biggest emptiness _

_You've ever had in life_

_Bet you say that I don't care_

_Bet you say that I don't even think of you_

_But god knows how wrong you are_

_Baby will you be there_

_Baby will you be there_

_Just give me time _

_To fix my life_

_Baby will you be there_

_When I open my eyes_

_After all the time I've spent _

_Wishing you_

"Okay Hermione, you can open your eyes," Ron said. Hermione looked to see the Gryffindor common room, cast in an orange light from the fire. A small table set for two was in the middle of the room, a white candle perched romantically on top of it. Hermione was astonished. "Oh, Ron, its beautiful!"

"Well, this is a beautiful occasion," Ron said, kneeling down and puling a velvet box out of his cloak. Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "Hermione Granger, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a small charm in the shape of a diamond ring. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she nodded her head. "Yes!"

He held her hand, clipping the charm onto her bracelet. He stood up, tears now in both of their eyes, and pulled her in for a kiss.

_Baby you set me_

_Baby you set me_

_Set adrift on memory bliss of you_

_Baby you set me_

_Set adrift on memory bliss_

_Sadness has overwhelmed me_

_But my thoughts carelessly_

_Imagine that you're happy _

_With your life right now_

_I guess that's just the way life goes_

_Forever's gone so now I must_

_Place you with all the things_

_That I could never have_

_Baby you set me_

_Baby you set me_

_Set adrift on memory bliss of you_

_Baby you set me_

_Set adrift on memory bliss_

(A/N): Yo, everybody! Hoped you liked it! Thanx to all of those who have added me to their Author Alert list (You know who you are!), but I'm going through a really rough time right now and might not be writing for a while. Also a big thanx to my BFF klick-gurl for giving me wonderful ideas for fics and encouraging me to keep writing! Hope everyone liked this fic and well check out my other ones!


End file.
